


레스토랑 하는 토니랑 평론가 아담

by lazy_lemon



Series: 아담토니 트위터 썰 [2]
Category: Burnt (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9146203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_lemon/pseuds/lazy_lemon





	

어쩐지 요리하는 토니에 대한 미련이 쉽게 접히지 않아서 작은 레스토랑 하는 토니랑 평론가(ㅋㅋㅋㅋ)아담 좀 보고 싶다

평론은 커녕 동네 신문에도 나오기 어려운 그냥 그렇게 평범하고 작은 카페 겸 레스토랑을 운영하는 토니랑 성질 더러워서 칭찬하는 일이 없는 아담

온갖 파인다이닝을 깔짝거리면서 입맛을 버렸다는 둥 생선에게 사과하라는 둥 레스토랑 자릿세가 아깝다는 둥 찰지게 까는데 과하기는 하지만 사실 틀린 말은 그렇게 아니라는 평이 따라붙어 인간성에 있어 극과 극의 평가를 달리는 아담

글을 써서 먹고 사는 직업이니 그것이 어떤 것이건 입에 들어가면 지면에 올라가건 말건 일단 뭔가 기록을 남기는데 어쩐지 토니의 레스토랑은 그게 안되면 로지컬하다 엄청 맛이 없는 것도 아니고 엄청 맛있는 것도 아닌데 평범, 이라는 한마디로는 정의가 안됨

그렇게 토니는 하나의 단골을 얻고 말았습니다... 입맛은 꽤 괜찮은 것 같고 재료도 잘 고르고 그런데 특별한 점이 없어서 그게 이상하게 특별한 토니의 레스토랑ㅋㅋㅋㅋ 생글생글 웃는 주인의 얼굴이 예쁘다고는 생각하는데 왜 자기가 평가를 못내리는지는 모름

와인도 고급은 아니지만 나쁘지는 않고, 간단한 스테이크며 프리트 같은 것은 어디나 익숙하게 있는 집 앞 밥집인데 밥집이 밥집이 아니라서 맨날 가서 와인 따고 그러다가 얼굴 익혀서 토니가 이것저것 긁어다가 공짜로 샐러드도 만들어주고 그간 자신이 평가해 온 레스토랑에서라면 줘도 안먹을 것 같은 지중해식 올리브오일 범벅에 풀떼기 잔뜩 들어간 샐러드인데 풋내나는 올리브오일이며 거친 입자까지도 이상하게 맛있고 식당 주인이 밥에 약을 타는게 아닐까 이상한 고민 따위 하는 아담

계속 그렇게 어떤 평가를 내리지도 못하고 둘이 술도 같이 마시고 그러다가 아담의 얼굴이 나온 잡지를 보고 토니가 눈 동그랗게 뜨면서 당신 유명인사였잖아!! 하고 놀라고 근데 왜 우리집에서 자꾸 밥먹냐고 진짜 맛있어서 먹는거냐고 계속 묻는 토니

뭐 그냥 그렇게 지내는데 여전히 평가는 할 수 없고 입맛이 이상한가 싶어서 다른 레스토랑 가면 징그럽게 정확하게 지랄맞은 평가를 내리고 그러면서 사는 이야기가 보고싶다

뭐 저러다 예쁘게 토니 옷 입혀서 괜찮은 레스토랑도 데려가고 토니네 식당 테이블 위에서 떡도 치고 그러겠지


End file.
